My Taiyoukai The Story
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Continued from my oneshot My Taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru takes Kagome back to his castle. Sesshoumaru has to leave for a problm before Kagome wakes up. He leaves a note for Kagome to stay put. Now we all know our little Kagome can not stay put?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The warm morning sunlight floods threw the open balcony door, across the room and onto my body. I roll away from the sunlight and I blindly feel around the bed for Sesshoumaru.

When I do not feel his body, I open my eyes. Instead of finding Sesshoumaru, I find a note lying on his pillow. I sit up and pick up the letter. I slowly unfold it and begin to read.

_To my dearest Kagome,_

_I am so sorry for having to leave you like this, but a problem has arisen that needs my immediate attention. I do not know when I will be back. Rin's room is directly across the hall from the room you are currently in. If you look into the closet, you will find kimonos and other different outfits in there for you. You have a personal servant, she is an inu demon, and her name is Maria. I will try to return to you as soon a possible. Until then, my dearest._

_Forever yours,_

_Sesshoumaru_

I smile down at the letter in my hands. I never in my life could have thought Sesshoumaru could be that sentimental. Last night, after kissing each other and telling each other that we love each other he brought me back here to his castle.

We had made passionate love... I can not believe that he loves me. I pull the sheets over my body as a knock comes at the door.

When I am settled, I answer. "Come in."

The door slides open, and a beautiful demoness with black hair comes walking in the room. Her outfit is that of a servants, but I can tell that it is still expensive. Her face is young and fair, and I feel a little embarrassed-my face must look awful after just awakening. The servant bows low to me.

"Hello, Lady Kagome. I am your personal servant." Wow, I think. My personal servant... I smile-Sesshomaru must really care lots for me.

"Please, just call me Kagome."

The servant bows again. "Of course."

The demoness has a comfortable feel to her and I warm up to her quickly. "What's your name?"

"Maria."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Maria," I say.

"No, the pleasure is all mine, Kagome." I can tell she believes this, and I am honored. A thought then strikes me.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Sesshoumaru had to leave to, would you?"

She shakes her head. "Sorry, Kagome, he only informed us that he would be gone for a while-and he informed us of you, of course."

Oh well; it was worth a shot. "Alright."

"I am sorry that I could not be of more help Kagome."

I smile up at her. "That's okay, Maria. You do not have to be so formal. I do not want to think of you as a servant. I would rather us be friends."

My statement causes her to smile. I can see the formality disappear from her face. Her eyes scan over the bed. "Would you like to have a bath, Kagome?"

I lift my arm to feel my messy hair. "That would be fantastic."

"Then a bath you shall have." She gives a small grin.

Maria walks over to one door and opens it, revealing a large closet. The size of it stuns me; I never saw a closet so large. She takes some stuff from the many racks and soon walks back out the closet. She comes over to me and hands me a beautiful soft silk robe. I watch as she turns her back to me, and I quickly take the opportunity to jump out of bed and slide on the robe.

"Okay," I say when I am done.

"Alright; follow me."

We walk over to the main door, which leads us into the hall way. I follow Maria closely as we walk down the corridor, passing a few doors along the way. As we walk, I concentrate on the enormity of the place. It is definitely the largest residence I have ever seen.

We soon come upon two bigger, silver doors, and Maria pushes them wide. Before we can walk in, steam streams from the room. When we are completely inside, Maria pulls the door shut once more to give us privacy.

There in front of is a huge hotspring. It is separated right down the middle, one side for the women and the other men. Maria comes up beside me.

"Would you like to join me for a bath, Maria?" I ask.

Her face adopts an apologetic manner. "I couldn't Kagome; servants are not allowed to bathe here."

The news surprises me, and I feel a bit of anger rush through my body. Servants deserve luxuries, too. "Well, you are my friend, and I say that you can bathe with me in here."

Her face shows her gratitude. "If you wish, Kagome, then I will go with you."

"Good." I smile and watch her answering grin.

We both walk over to the hot spring, and I hide behind a changing screen while Maria retreats behind another. I untie the knot on the robe and slide it off my body. I throw the robe over the screen.

I place my foot carefully into the spring before sliding in fully. I moan as the water surrounds my body, making my body release all its tension.

I lay my head back on the floor and close my eyes. I feel the water move, telling me that Maria has gotten in with me. After a few seconds, I open my eyes and look to my left, where Maria is.

"So, Maria, how did you come to work at the castle?" Maria's face takes on a dark look as she remembers her past.

"My family was killed back when Lord Sesshoumaru was in his teenage years. I was wondering the forest outside the castle, covered in blood when Lord Sesshoumaru found me." She closes her eyes, remembering. It was a while before she continued.

"He brought me back to his castle and got me cleaned up. Since I had no where else to go, I stayed here to serve Lord Sesshoumaru."

I feel guilt wash over me, and I know I should not have asked such a personal question. "Oh Maria, I'm sorry to hear about your family. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"That's okay, Kagome, it was a very long time ago. But thank you." She gives a small smile of reassurance.

"You're welcome."

We stop talking and just lay there in silence. I was never good with silence, which is why it did not take me long to break it.

"So, Maria, do you know how old Sesshoumaru is?" This was a question that had been on my mind for a while.

"He will be three-hundred-one years old on the next Full Moon, but, in human years, he will be twenty-one, I think." She gives a calculating look and sits in silence for a moment. Finally she nods her head. "Yes, I believe that is right."

The question startles me. I had my own conjectures about his age, but none of them were even close to Maria's answer."Wow, I can not believe he is that old."

Maria gives a small smile and nods."Yes, I believe he was ninety-five years old when Inuyasha was born, and Lord Sesshoumaru's Father, Lord Inutaisho died."

I absorb the information. "So that would have made him . . .?"

"Eleven in human years old when Inuyasha was born."

"Wow , I never knew that."

Maria smiles again. "Glad I could help you, Kagome."

I feel a sudden urge to find out how old Maria is. I note her knowledgeability and reckon she would have to be quite aged. "Well, then, how old are you, Maria? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"I am two-hundred-fifty-two years old, but I am nineteen in human years."

Just like I thought."We are practically the same age."

Maria's face breaks into a wide grin. "That is cool,"she says, the smile still stretching her face.

Silence falls. We both grab the bathing soaps and start to bathe. After another half hour, we leave the humid hot spring, feeling refreshed and relaxed. I find two towels, a clean kimono, and underclothes waiting for me on a bench that rested near the spring. Since Maria is only a servant, she does not have a change of clothes. She walks behind the screen and begins to change.

I notice that the towels are extremely elaborate and decorative, an example of Sesshomaru's wealth. I grab a towel, which I wrap around my hair. I then pick up the other one and use it to dry my body. The towel is soft, caressing my skin like the gentle hand of a lover. I grab the underclothes and begin to dress.

I take the kimono and slide it on. It is beautiful with its violet hue and the cherry blossoms embroidered into it.

I then pick up a beautiful pink obi, wrapping it around my waist and tying it so that it will keep my kimono together.I take the towel off my hair, which is still damp, but not soaking wet. I walk from the screen and come face to face with Maria. She is changed back into her attire. She seems to notice my uncouth hair.

"Why don't we head back to your room, Kagome, so that I can fix your hair?"

I briefly wonder if she is any good at hair. "Sure, Maria."

We step out into the hall and Maria pulls the doors shut behind us. However, before we could begin our stroll back to my rooms, a little brown streak comes running down the hall and attaches itself to my waist.

"Lady Kagome, you're here!"

I recognize the person in an instant. "Hi, Rin." She beams up at me and glances over at Maria before averting her gaze back to me. Her grasp on me is tight.

I am able to pry her from me, but I kneel down to her height where I hold open my arms. She gladly runs into them, and I wrap my arms around her and hug. I feel the soft pitter-patter of her heart against her warm chest, and I remember how much I care for the little girl. When we pull apart, I stand. She looks up at me with her big brown eyes, which are dancing with happiness.

"Rin is so happy that Lady Kagome is here! You can pick flowers in the garden with Rin for Lord Sesshoumaru for when he returns. We are going to have a lot of fun!"

I cannot stop the smile that makes it way to my face. "I know that we will, Rin; I can't wait."

Maria, who had been silent throughout the entire meeting, interrupts gently. "Lady Rin, why don't you go down and see where Jaken is?" Rin, who had known Maria for a while, obeyed readily.

"Sure, Maria," she says with childish glee. She turns back to me and smiles again.

"Bye, Lady Kagome."

I kneel down and kiss her on the cheek. "Bye, Rin."

Rin runs off down the hall. I shake my head. I still can not believe that Sesshoumaru keeps her.

"Let's go. We do not have long before breakfast," Maria suggests in the silence that follows Rin's departure, leading the way down the hallway.

Remembering my hair, I agree and begin to follow her. "Okay."

Maria and I walk back up the hall to my rooms. The hall is filled with grand paintings, and I can not help but stop and look at a few of them. Many of them, I reason, are probably paintings of Sesshomaru's ancestors. We halt in front of two huge silver doors which Maria pushes open with ease, leading me back into my and Sesshoumaru's room.

I see that the bed has been made and that our clothes have been cleaned up. Maria takes me over to the vanity-which appears to be extremely expensive-and gestures to the stool. I sit down, and Maria stands behind me. She takes the brush and begins to brush out my hair.

**Hi everyone, Ok this is the continuation to my oneshot My Taiyoukai. I have finally wrote a story for it. I worked like super hard on this first chapter to make it perfect. Ok one thing I am going to tell you is that Sesshoumaru and Kagome are not matted yet. There is going to be a lot of differnt things happening in this story and I really hope you will enjoy it. Please review review review. Also this story is being edited by my great beta reader mangahottie740,**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I fly atop the Western Lands towards the East, my mind on the duty ahead of me. The messenger from the Northern Lord came to my castle late last night with a request from Lord Cogen, seeking help with a small problem with the Eastern Wolf Prince Kouga.

_'The wolf who is always after Kagome, calling her his woman. Well I hate to break his little heart and tell him that Kagome is now my woman- wait I don't.'_

A smirk covers my face as I cross over into the Eastern Lands. I notice that they are not nearly as nice as the lands I own myself, and this makes me happy. But it had taken me too long to get here. The reason it took me so long is because my lands are much bigger than the other three lands,

I instantly can smell the wolf tribe along with Lord Cogen and his men. The stench flows through my nostrils and permeates my being. How anyone could live here, I do not know. I speed up. After flying for only about a minute, I am overhead of a battle taking place between them.

All heads turn towards me as I land beside Lord Cogen and let my ball disappear. The wolf prince Kouga stares at me with anger in his eyes; he already hates me for two reasons: one I am Inuyasha's older half- brother, and two because I have tried to kill him since he is the one who had ordered his pack to kill everyone in the village that Rin lived in and also killed her. I glower back and watch as his demonic features turn into a snarl.

_' Time to show this wolf a lesson.'_

Cogen looks over at me with a smirk on his face.

"So why did Cogen need your help, Lord? I got a stick up my ass."

I growl at him, anger flaring through me. No one disrespects me like that and lives to tell the tale. A strong gust of wind blows my scent right towards the wolf, but the funny thing about it is, it also has the scent of Kagome in it. I see the wolf;s eyes go wide then back down to size.

"Why the hell do you have Kagome's scent all over you?" His voice is laced with anger. His expression mirrors his frustration, and I cannot help but smile.

"She is to be my mate." I watch as the comment registers with the wolf. His face returns to his snarl.

" I don't believe you; Kagome is my woman. You can not have her," he spits, his eyes glaring daggers.

"She is-and never was-yours to control, you mangy wolf. It is clear that Kagome has better taste than to go for some third-rate, flee-infested canine like you."

He clenches his fists. "Damn you to hell Sesshoumaru."

Kouga uses his super fast speed to come straight towards me; he jumps into the air and tries to send a kick at me, but I step to the side before he can even reach me.

He runs after me trying to attack me, but I dodge him each and every time. It is too easy. After a few moments I use my blinding speed to fly at him with my fist ready.

I punch him right in the gut with so much force it sends him flying backwards. He doesn't stop until he hits a tree, but he hits it so hard that his thick skull breaks the tree in half.

I stalk towards him as Cogen and his men go towards the rest of the wolf tribe, which is not very many. The wolf quickly recovers; he runs at me full speed. I draw Tokijin and point it at him.

He quickly comes to a stop just inches from Tokijin. "What, scared Wolf?" I sneer, satisfaction written on my face.

Before he even knows what is happening, I swing Tokijon right across his chest-leaving a wound the whole way across. Let the battle begin.

**Back At The Castle**

**Kagome's POV**

I admire the work Maria has done for my hair. It is in a cute bun that reveals my slender neck, the fair skin of my cheeks. At Maria's offer, we are making our way to breakfast, taking the main hall so I do not get lost.

We meet Rin and Jaken there; when I look down at Jaken he is glaring at me. We walk into what I am geussing is the dining hall. There is a long oak table with a bunch of seats lining each side of it. The whole room is fancy, fitting for a youkai lord

We take seats at the head of the table. A door opens on the far side of the room, and four female servants walk from a chamber with trays in their hands that bear food. Like Maria, they are beautiful to be servants, and I feel pity for them. What a waste of beauty.

They come over to us with graceful airs and set the trays down in front of us. Bowing so tenderly they resemble grass in the wind, they walk away and leave us to our food. We pick up our silverware. I fork some of my eggs and put them in my mouth. My taste buds get a good awakening.

**Jaken's POV**

I watch in disgust as the wench, Maria, and Rin eat their food. I can not believe that Lord Sesshoumaru brought the wench here to the castle. He is the youkai lord of the west! What business does she have to even be near him? I glare at her.

I wish I could get rid of her and Rin. Rin is just a annoying little human brat and the wench is probably in cahoots with the half breed Inuyasha to kill Lord Sesshoumaru.

Lord Sesshomaru kept his whereabouts a secret from me. I am angry. He probably told the wench where he was going, but he didn't tell me, his loyal servant.

I eat my food quietly while the other three talk to each other and eat. I need to find a plan to get rid of Kagome. Then maybe Lord Sesshoumaru will love me like I love him. I begin to think of Sesshomaru, and the glory of the wench's possible departure fills my mind.

**OK please go check out chapter 1. It has been totally edited by my new beta reader mangahottie740 . Also if you noticed I took two story's down.**

**Opposites Do Attract Rewrote**

**and**

**The Miko and the Demon Lord Rewrote**

**I just decided to do that. No big deal. Since the originals are up anyway. So please review review review.. Also sorry for the shorter chapter.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Kagome's POV**

After breakfast is finished Rin takes my hand, leading me out of the dining hall. She leads me across the main hall to a huge oak door. The door is elaborate, adorned with great brass handles. Two servants push the door open to reveal a huge, beautiful garden. My mouth falls open in shock-surely a garden like this could never exist! The beauty is surreal. A laughing Rin leads me through the doors and into the garden.

I stare in awe around at what is surely the most wonderful garden in the world. Large purple flowers open their petals to reveal their white centers, inviting bees to suck on the precious nectar within. Next to these are small white flowers, their stems prickly with thorns. I smile-white roses have always been my favorite. But what most gets me is the many cherry blossom trees lining the outskirts of the garden. Their petals drift slowly to the ground in a light breeze. I sigh. Reluctant to leave the beauty behind as I follow Rin, I walk as if in a haze, following the girl deeper into the garden.

I soon find myself standing at the edge of a huge koi pond. Small red fish leap from the clear water and twist in the air, happy to entertain their guests. I watch for a bit. Finally, I close my eyes. I feel the aura of every demon within the castle.

"Hello."

My eyes snap open as I let out a gasp. I whirl my head towards my left-who was greeting me? To my surprise, I find a very handsome demon standing there... He is in a generals outfit and I wonder if he isn't Sesshoumaru's general for his army. He quickly bows to me, his long hair falling to the front of his head.

"Forgive me, My Lady, if I have startled you. But Lord Sesshoumaru told me to keep a eye on you." He spoke with the confidence of a man who has seen many battles.

I hold my hands up as a goofy smile spreads across my face. "That is quite okay. You didn't startle me, you just surprised me."

His face shows no emotion as he replies. "Well I am sorry for that, My Lady." That same commanding tone.

"Who are you?" I am eager to see if my suspicions are correct.

"I am General Momeko. I served under Lord Sesshoumaru's father, Lord Inutaisho. I have watched over Lord Sesshoumaru ever since he was a pup." I can see a bit of pride in his face.

"It is good to meet you, Momeko-sama."

"Oh, please my Lady, just call me Momeko," he says, bowing hastily.

"Of course, Momeko." I smile up at him.

Before our conversation can go on a little brown blur runs past me and over to Momeko. Rin hugs Momeko's leg, much like she would hug Sesshoumaru.

"Hello Rin." He gently strokes the top of her head with his battle-scarred hand.

"Hi Momeko." She flashes her brilliant teeth up at him, squeezing him tighter.

She holds up a bouquet of flowers-straight from the garden, no doubt-to him, which he gladly takes with a smile on his face.

"Thank you for the beautiful flowers, Rin."

He pats her head as she smiles up at him. "Your very welcome, Momeko. I hope you like them!"

I see in her other hand another bouquet of flowers. She leaves Momeko's side, walks over to me, and holds it up to me. I take it from her, bringing it up to my nose, smelling the very beautiful flowers. I smile down at her. I am touched that such a small child-such precious life-picked these for me. Though she is not of any nobility, I feel honored.

"Thank you so much Rin. The flowers smell wonderful."

She gives me her same grin. "I am glad you like them, Lady Kagome."

I give a mock look of confusion. "Why wouldn't I like them Rin? You always pick the prettiest flowers."

She gives me her biggest smile. After a few moments Rin runs off to go pick some more flowers. I turn my head around and look at Momeko. He has a big grin spread across his face.

"She has to be the cutest little girl I have see. It seems like she never runs out of energy," he says with a sweet tone.

I nod in understanding. "I know what you mean Momeko. She is a sweet little girl. I always wondered how Sesshoumaru could keep her around."

He laughs a whole-hearted laugh. "Many of us were wondering the same when Lord Sesshoumaru first brought Rin here. At first a lot of the demons in the castle did not like her because she is a human. But only a few days after arriving, Rin warmed and filled every ones hearts."

The thought that someone could harbor ill feelings towards Rin strikes me as odd. "How could someone not love Rin? She is so cute and lovable."

"I know-I fell for her charm the second I met her. Her first day in the castle she was a little scared. Since she has never been around this many demons at once."

I remember how scared I was when I first saw a demon. "Yeah, I imagine she would be."

He gives a curt nod. "There was this one demoness that detested Rin since she was a human. One night Lord Sesshoumaru found this demoness trying to kill Rin."

I cannot help but let out a gasp of astonishment and anger. "Oh my Lord, who is this demoness?"

"Her name was Athena. She was the Princess of the East and Lord Sesshoumaru's intended mate."

Mate? Mate? "You mean Sesshoumaru was going to mate some one?"

Momeko sees the anger on my face. "Yes my lady. But believe me, everyone is happy that he didn't. She was ruthless and would stop at nothing to get what she wanted."

Sesshomaru would go for someone like her? The thought astounds me. "What happened to her? You talk as if she isn't alive."

He nods. "She is not. Lord Sesshoumaru killed her for trying to kill Rin-without even thinking about it."

My heart warms. "So, Sesshoumaru really does love Rin. That is, if he was willing to kill the one he loved for her."

"Not to contradict you, but Lord Sesshoumaru was really not in love with Athena. At birth their fathers put them together. Athena was madly in love with Lord Sesshoumaru, but the feelings were not mutual. After the incident, he was almost killed by the counsel [who are the counsel-never heard of them in the manga/show, and they aren't explained in the story. If it's not relevant to the plot, do not put it.] for killing Athena, but when they were informed that she had tried to kill Rin they let everything go."

This news is somewhat relieving. "That's good. Did the incident ever scar Rin?"

I can see his face screw up in rememberance. "A little, she didn't leave her room for three [always write out the number-three is better than 3] days. The only one who she had even allowed in her room was Lord Sesshoumaru."

Poor Rin. I remember her giving me the flowers, remember her smiling face. I cannot imagine how it must have been. "Aw, that's terrible! If I could, I would kill Athena, too! No one has a right to scare a child in such a way."

"It was a bad time. But she got over it, and it was not long before she was back to normal."

"The poor little girl." That is all I could say.

He nods again. "She was."

A thought strikes me-a thought that sends a shiver down my spine. "I have a question for you Momeko."

He bows. "Ask away, My Lady."

I am hestitant to ask. "Do all of the demons not like me since I am also human?"

He gives a crooked grin. "No, My Lady. Actually, some even fear you." [MARY SU, MARY SU, MARY SU! If you do not know what this is, it is a character who is perfect, i.e. has the perfect guy-Sesshomaru, guy wanting to be with her-Kouga, and is loved/feared/reveared by many... You might want to consider changing this.]

I raise my eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

"Every demon in this castle-including myself-can feel your very powerful aura. Some of the demons fear you because they think that you might purify them."

I have to laugh at this one. " I never purify a demon if I can deal with it another way."

"That's good. Some mikos do not care; they will purify any demon that they come across."

I know the kind. "I know what you mean."

"Well, My Lady, we should go and check on young Rin."

I nod. "We should; we should also find some vases to put our flowers in so that they won't die."

"Leave that to me, My Lady."

I smile. "Of course Momeko."

Momeko walks over to me; we both walk on a path in the garden, which runs along the koi pond. I can see Rin running around chasing what look likes Jaken.

I let a big smile creep onto my face as I watch them. Once Momeko and I get close to them, we stop and watch them as they run around.

I can tell Jaken is annoyed by the look on his face. I hear Momeko chuckling beside me. Finally, after a few more minutes, they stop running around. Rin smiles and Jaken scowls.

**Hi everyone, OK my beta still has not contacted me so I might be looking for a new beta soon. So I have tried to do as good a job as I could on this story. I hope you guys like Momeko because he will be in this story alot from now on. PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

The wold proved to be a stronger fight then what I originally thought. I have felt Naraku's and his incarnations auras in the area so I have stayed with Cogen and his men at one of his hidden caves to see if we can catch him.

I stand by a small river trying to think, I am missing Kagome and Rin very bad. I hated leaving Kagome like that, but I really could not help it.

A scent that I have not smelled in a very, very long time floods into my seances, the scent is Athena's, she was my once interned mate and the princess of the East.

You know the weird thing, Cogen never did anything to me for killing his daughter. I know he loves Rin and was very mad when he found out what Athena tried to do to Rin.

I dart my eyes around, trying to find out where her scent is coming from, but I can not see her any where around me.

"Hello Sesshoumaru darling." I hear that all to familiar voice say.

I try to do it slowly but I spin around on my heals to find Athena 6 feet away from me, looking the ex same as she did as she did the day that I had killed her.

"What, to surprised about seeing me to say a word Sesshoumaru." She says.

I glare at her, Naraku must of brought her back with a clay body just like Inuyasha's wench was.

"What are you doing here, Athena?" I ask.

She smirks at me, "Aren't you happy to see me darling?" She says in a tone what she used to use with me to get what ever she wanted.

"Tell me what the hell you are doing here now, Athena."

"Oh Darling, why are you being so rude to me?"

"You tried to kill my daughter Athena. You are lucky you are even standing there breathing."

"Your dear friend Naraku brought me back to life."

"The half breed is no friend of mine."

"He told me about you being seen with a human Miko. What are you, starting to like humans."

"That is none of your damn business Athena. That woman ism ore stronger then you will ever be."

"We will just half to see about that my dear Sesshoumaru."

"Don't you dare do anything to harm her Athena."

"What are you going to do Sesshoumaru, kill me?"

"Hn."

I place my hand on the hilt of Tokijin, Athena starts taking a few steps towards me. I can feel her power seeping into her aura, I know just how powerful Athena can get when challenged.

She starts sending balls of energy ate me, I know this attack well, but for some reason, instead of them being blue, they are black. He aura is darker then it used to be as well.

I dodge her attacks left and right, I know if we make enough noise Cogen and his men can hear us.

I quickly pull Tokijin out and send a attack at her, but she dodges it just like I know she would and my attack hits trees, knocking them all over, the noise is so loud that a human could hear it from where we set camp up.

I dodge Athena more times then I can count but I feel Cogen's aura and I turn my head to where it is coming from to find Cogen coming through the trees. I feel a very dark power hit me head on in my chest, everything instantly goes black.

**Athena's POV**

I hit Sesshoumaru with my most powerful attack, since Naraku gave me the powers of the neather world at my hands, I use them to my advantage and give Sesshoumaru a one way trip to the neather worlds.

I gasp when Sesshoumaru's body is gone, there stands my Father with a very angry look on his face.

"Athena. What the hell did you just do to Sesshoumaru and where is he?" My Father is speaking to me in a way he has never done before.

"No hello to your daughter that you havn't seen in 4 years Father." I say, trying to sound hurt.

"No, not for a daughter of mine who tried to kill Sesshoumaru's daughter."

"The little human brat should of never been brough to a castle full of demons in the first place."

"Why is it that everyone in the castle and myself and the other lords adore Rin and you don't?"

"Because the little human brat was coming in between Sesshoumaru and I. I had to do it."

"Yes and look what happened to you. He killed you."

"Don't you blame him Father?"

"No I don't because frankly when I found out I was hoping you would of been alive so I could of killed you myself."

"I can not believe you would say something like that to me Father."

"Do not call me your father because I do not think of you as a daughter."

"But..."

"No buts Athena. Now where the hell did you send Sesshoumaru?"

"The neatherworlds, Only I can bring his back. O and don't worry, he's not dead."

"Bring him back Athena, right now."

No, he is going to pay for killing me over that little human brat."

"You might wish you would of brought him back now because once his mate-to-be finds you she will kill you."

"Who is this human?"

"She is Lady Kagome, protector of the Shikon No Tama, she is more powerful then what Mikodor was."

"Well we will just see how powerful she is when I meet up with her."

"Don't you dare Athena, she is more powerful then you think."

"We will see Father."

I take off in a black ball of light as fast as I can from my Father. I need to hunt this Kagome down, I want to see if she is as powerful as everyone says she is.

_' Get ready for the fight of your life.'_

**Cogen's POV**

I can not believe how powerful Athena is, I race back to camp to get my men, we need to head to the west to get to Kagome before Athena does. I run into camp, all of my men look at me with weird looks on their faces.

"Pack camp up, we are heading to the Western Castle."

"Where is Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"I will inform you later,men, right now we need to get there fast."

"Yes Lord Cogen."

My men quickly pack our camp up as fast as any demon can. We head out as fast as we can towards the Western Lands.

_' Please let us get there before Athena, o please lord.'_

****

Hi everyone, I am sorry for not updating last week like I usually do but my life has been one joy ride lately and I barly have time for writing. Now 2 weeks from today I will be traveling across my home state of Pennsylvania to the Pennsylvania State Bowling Championships. Please wish me luck because you don't win trophys but Scholarship money. I will try to update the Friday before but I will be gone all weekend so I don't know. Please review review review.

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hi everyone. Ok I want to appoligies first for not updating my storys in almost 3 weeks. I have been trying to write but I am having a MAGOR CASE of writers block for almost all of my storys.

I just found out that my Great Great Uncle passed away, I was very close to him and it's taking a real tole on me. I cryed myself to sleep just thinking about him.

I wanted so bad to update for you guys this week but it's just not going to happen with whats going on in my life. I do promise that I will try to write during the time of next week and atlest update a few storys.

Once again I am sorry my friends/readers/reviewers.

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Kagome's POV**

" Ahhh."

I jult up in bed, I just had the worst nightmare. I bring a hand up and wipe the sweat off of my forehead. I can not believe I just had a night mare, I haven't had a night mate since my Father got killed when I was a little girl.

I set there, that dream was so real. I seen Sesshoumaru, floating in the darkness with a woman standing beside him with a deathly smirk on her face.

"Sesshoumaru darling, please take care of little Kagome for me." She says.

I start to back up as Sesshoumaru walks towards me. His eyes are blood red, I have only seen them when he wants to kill. I try to send a blast of my Miko powers at him to warn him, but nothing comes.

I keep backing up but I soon end up tripping over something, I fall backwards and land on my butt. Sesshoumaru stands over me, his green acid is dripping from his claws.

I back up slowly on my hands and knees. I try to say something but nothing comes out. All at once I am immobilised and I see Sesshoumaru lung at me, that's when I wake up into this cold sweat.

I look out my open balcony doors, the moon is high in the sky, it has to be sometime after midnight. I throw my covers off of me, I climb out of bed and walk across our bedroom and out onto our balcony.

I lean against the railing and look up at the start lit sky. I let the cool brease coll me off as I try to slow my breathing down. I really really hope that my dream had no real meaning to it, because if it did, I will be scarred as hell.

I pull my hair scrunchy off of my wrist and pull my hair up into a pony tail and out of my face.

I let my Miko powers out to scan around the castle as far as they will go to search for Sesshoumaru's aura. I don't feel Sesshoumaru's at all but I feel a bunch of demonic aura's, one very strong, just passing the border into the western lands.

They don't feel threatening but the very strong one feels familiar. I feel all the demonic powers in the castle, they are all asleep but one, Momeko's.

I need to let him know, but I can't quit detect where in the castle his aura is at the moment. I walk in off the balcony, I go into our closet, I pick out a pair of my sweet pants and a matching shirt along with a bra. I change out of my night clothes and into them.

I slide my feet into a pair of my sandal's, I walk out of our closet, I leave out room and walk down our hallway. I feel Momeko's aura moving downstairs but by the time that I get to the main floor, it's still there, almost like its directly under me.

But how the heck can that be right, when they build castle's they do not put basements under them. I let my one hand glow pink so that I can see better, I start walking towards the back of the castle where his old aura leads.

I follow it to a part of the castle that I was not showed and is very dark, that even with might light it is getting harder to see.

At the end of a hall that Momeko's aura is leading me, is a long set of stairs that lead down into pitch black and I can't even see the end of them.

I slowly start to walk down the steps, I am very careful where I step since I have no clue in hell where I am going. As I get father down the stairs, Momeko's aura gets stronger and I can hear a slight conversation going on.

I move more quietly and hide my aura and scent, I don't want Momeko to know I am here until the right time.

After a few more minutes I have finally made it to the bottom of the stairs. Where ever I am suddenly looks like a dungeon tome. I should of known though that Sesshoumaru would have a dungeon under his castle.

I mean, yes there are a lot of humans and demons alike that fear Sesshoumaru, but I always thought that he killed the ones that dared to challenge him.

I follow the voices back into the dungeon, trying to be as quiet as I can. The closer I get to the voices, the more and more the second voice sounds like a woman. But if it is another servant of the castle, why can't I feel a demonic aura.

Either this demon has learned to hid her aura very well or it's not a demoness, its a human woman. But I am pretty sure from talking with Momeko yesterday that there was no other humans in the castle except for Rin and I.

I soon am close enough, both Momeko and this woman are standing in one of the dungeon cells. I know it's not nice to eavesdrop on someones conversation, but I can't help but be a little curios about what Momeko is doing with a human woman, let alone in the dungeons of all places.

"Oh Momeko. I am getting really tired of keeping our courting a secret. Why can't we just have it out in the open?" The woman asks.

"You know very well my darling why we half to keep it a secret. If Sesshoumaru ever found out. hard to say what he would do to us."

"I know my love. But didn't you tell me that Lord Sesshoumaru is going to be taking a human as his mate."

"Yes I did, but she is also a very powerful Miko. She is also the key to defeating the dreaded half breed Naraku."

"Why son't you ask this woman."

"I would love to my dear, but she has no power over anything until she mates with Sesshoumaru."

"But Momeko, I hate leaving you. Plus my family is starting to get some what suspisions of me disapering all the time."

"I know my dear Rosalita, but I don't know what else to do at this time."

"I know."

All at once I hear the woman known as Rosalita start to cry. I really feel bad, I know I am not Sesshoumarus mate yet but I can surly do something.

If Sesshoumaru can mate me then there is no reason as to why Momeko can not court one as well. I must go into talk to them now, I hope they wouldn't seem to shocked to see me in the clothes I am waring.

I take a deep breath and step out of the shadows and walk into the cell. Both Momeko and Rosalita gaps and Rosalita hides at Momeko's Side.

"Hello Kagome. What are you doing here?" Momeko asks.

I smile at him, trying to assure him.

"It's ok Momeko. Don't worry, I don't mean any harm." I say.

"Um."

I turn my attention to Rosalita. "Hi I am Kagome."

I can see her body instantly relax and a smile appears on her face. "I am Rosalita. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise."

"Are you going to tell Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, but don't worry about him. If he wants to try anything I will just purify him."

"But Lord Sesshoumaru is very powerful."

I can't help but chuckle a little. "I am not scarred of Sesshoumaru. I never was and never will be." I say. She smiles at me. " I give you both the permission to bring your courting out into the open." I say.

A shocked look appears on both of their faces. "Are you serioius?" Momeko asks.

"Yes I am Momeko. There is no reason at all why you and Rosalita can not be happy together." I say.

He smiles at me. "Thank you so much Kagome. What can we ever do the repay you for this." Momeko says.

"I don't need or want anything Momeko. Just for you and Rosalita to be happy together." I say.

"We will Kagome. We can [romise you that." Momeko says.

Rosalita comes over and without thinking, gives me a hug. I smile and hug her right back.

"Thank you Kagome. You don't know what this means to me." She says.

"Your welcome Rosalita." I reply.

We pull apart and she walks back over to Momeko and gives him a big hug. After they are done they both turn to me and Momeko has a very serious look on his face.

"Kagome, how did you find the dungens all on your own?" He asks.

"I used my Miko powers to find your aura and I traced it down here." I reply.

"Why Kagome?"

"I really need to talk to you. There is a big amount of demons that just crossed over the border and are heading this way. One of them if very powerful."

"Are you sure they are heading towards the castle?"

"For sure."

"Okay. I will need to get my men up and alerted."

"Good."

"Rosalita, you go with Kagome. You will be safe with her."

"Of course Momeko. Be safe."

She leans up and kisses Momeko on his lips. With that the three of us walk through out the dark dungeon with only a light torch to guide our way.

We walk up the same stairs that I came down and through out the castle to the main hall. That's where we part ways and Rosalita and I head up to my room. In the pit of my stomach I am scarred.

_' Where in the world is Sesshoumaru.'_

**Kagome has no discovered Momeko's secret. But will she ever get to tell Sesshoumaru about them. Lord Cogen is trying to get to the castle to tell Kagome ahead of Athena, but what if Athena is already inside the castle and planning to keep Sesshoumaru all to her self. Please review review review. **

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Cogen's POV**

I can see the Western Castle coming into view in the horizon, I know it will not be to much longer that we will arrive there. I can not scenes Athena any where in the area which is good.

I can feel many demonic aura's surrounding the outside of the castle wall and at the gates. I speed up and after 10 minutes my men and I are standing in front of the castle gate. Momeko is standing there but when he realises who it is he bows.

"I am sorry Lord Cogen, Lady Kagome scensed all of your demonic auras heading towards the castle." He says.

"It is quit okay Momeko, speaking of Lady Kagome I need to speak with her." I say.

"Of course Lord Cogen but where is Lord Sesshoumaru, he was supposed to be with you."

"That's what I need to speak with her about."

"Of course, Open the gates."

He yells to two guards and they open the gates and I follow Momeko across the courtyard and into the castle. I can smell a beautiful scent of Jasmine and Sakura blossoms that I have never smelt and I figure its Kagome's. Momeko turns to me and before he can speak I say.

"I know it is not right to come at this time of the night Momeko, but it is urgent."

"I understand Lord Cogen. If you would please make you way to Lord Sesshoumaru's study I will go fetch Lady Kagome." He says.

"Of course."

So with that I walk off towards Sesshoumaru's study and Momeko heads to get Kagome.

**Jamie's POV**

I set down on my bed and talk to Rosalita, she is the sweetest woman that I have ever meant and I really think her and Momeko are perfect for each other.

I keep a eye on the auras and then they are at the castle. I focus in on Momeko's aura and find it and and the very strong demonic aura from the group walk into the castle.

After a few minutes that demonic aura heads off one way and Momeko heads another direction up towards our floor then towards my room. There is a knock at the door.

"Come in." I say.

The door opens and Momeko steps into the room. "Kagome, Lord Cogen of the Northern Lands requests to speak to you."

"About what?" I ask.

"That I do not know, I only know that it is urgent that he speaks with you." He says.

"Okay Momeko."

"He is waiting for you in Sesshoumaru's study."

"Are you coming as well Momeko?"

"If you wish Kagome, I will."

"I do Momeko."

Rosalita and I then stand up and the three of us walk out of my room. I call for Maria knowing that almost everyone in the castle is awake by now. She comes quickly with a smile on her face.

"What is it you need Kagome?" She asks.

I see her looking at Rosalita with question. "Marai I need you to keep Rosalita company." I say.

"Of course Kagome. Hello Rosalita, I am Marai." She says.

"Hi Maria." Rosalita says.

With that Momeko and I walk down the many halls and down to the main hall then head back to Sesshoumaru's study. I can feel just how powerful Lord Cogen is by just feeling his aura.

We reach the door that leads into Sesshoumaru's study, Momeko opens it and I walk in with him behind me. I spot Lord Cogen setting on the couch, he is very handsome with long brown hair and a silver star on his forehead. He bows to me with a smile on his face.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Kagome." He says in a husky voice.

"It is my pleasure Lord Cogen." I reply with a small bow.

I go over to Sesshoumaru's desk and set down in his chair and Momeko stands beside me.

"Lord Cogen, Momeko informed me that what you have to tell me is urgent." I say.

"It is My Lady, it is concerning Lord Sesshoumaru." He says.

I set forward in my seat. "What about Sesshoumaru?"

"I had sent a message asking for help against the Eastern Wolf Prince. He came but then my Daughter that I believed to be dead appeared and drained Sesshoumaru of his strength and he is now locked inside of her amulet." He says that in one breath, I can't even believe what I am hearing.

"Wait, you said Daughter, who is your daughter?" I ask.

"Athena, the woman that was supposed to mate Sesshoumaru a few years ago until he caught her trying to kill Rin."

"Athena's alive, but how can that be, Momeko told me that Sesshoumaru killed her."

"He did, how in the world that she is back now I don't know. But what I do know is, she wants revenge on you for taking him away."

"But I didn't take him away from her. Hell I don't even know her."

"That is what I came to warn you of. Athena gets what Athena wants and right now Athena wants you dead so that she can have Sesshoumaru all to herself."

"Well that is sure not going to happen. She dosn't know who the hell she is dealing with."

"Kagome you will have the best protection from Sesshoumaru's men as well as mine."

"I don't need no damn protection. If that little bitch thinks that she is just going to kill me and have Sesshoumaru all to herself, she's got another thing coming."

I then regrent calling Athena a bithc even though she is one but Athena is stil Cogen's daughter. Cogen smiles.

"Don't worry Kagome, you didn't offend me." He says.

"Thank you Cogen."

"No Problem."

"Do you know where Athena is now?"

"That I do not know but I do know that she will come here sooner or later looking for you."

"Will she come when she sees all of the men protecting it?"

"Yes, Athena will find a way past them and to you."

"I will be ready for her when she does."

I then see Cogen's eyes go to the matting mark on my neck that Sesshoumaru gave me the first time we matted.

"Kagome if I may ask, how long ago was it that you and Lord Sesshoumaru matted?" He asks.

"A while now." I reply.

"Have you guys talked about a matting ceremony."

"Not yet."

"You should, right now everyone can respect you as the Lady of the Western Lands but the ceremony will officially make you the Lady."

"Okay. when we get Sesshoumaru back we will do it."

"Good."

Momeko steps around Sesshoumaru's desk. "Lord Cogen, follow me and I will take you down to your men than a servant will escort you to your room. Lady Kagome needs her sleep." Momeko says.

"Of course Momeko." Cogen says.

I stand up from my chair and so does Cogen, we all walk out, Cogen and Momeko go out and I head up to my room for some much needed sleep.

**Hi everyone, okay Cogen and his men are there now. But Athena is still going to get in, but will Sesshoumaru ever be released from her amulet. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	8. On Hold

Author's Note

Hi Everyone, I am sorry for this. But I am putting this story on hold until further notice. At the moment I just have way to many story's to do at once. There are a few I want to work on finishing and that's what I am going to do. Please stick with me while I work on these story's.

Your Friend

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Morning**

I roll over in bed, away from the blinding sun light shinning in through the balcony doors. I didn't get as much sleep as I wanted to last night, I couldn't stop thinking about what Cogen informed me of.

I look at the wall, all at once I can feel a demonic aura close to me, one that I havn't felt before.

I jult up but am thrown back into the wall. I look at the foot of the bed where I find a very beautiful yet very angry looking demoness standing.

"Who the hell are you?" I tell out as adrenalin floods into my body.

"I should be asking you the same thing bitch." She snarls.

A light bulb goes off in my head, this is Athena. "What have you done with, Sesshoumaru?"

"None of your business you human wench."

"It is my damn business."

I hear a growl admit from her, with the blink of an eye she is jumping at me. I put a strong protection barrier up without trying, once she hits it, she is thrown backwards into the wall.

I place another barrier around the room to make sure that she can not by any means escape. I stand up on the bed, I have no way of getting Momeko or Cogen here, but you know what I can do it.

"I will ask you one more time, where is Sesshoumaru?" I say, anger lacing my voice.

I narrow my eyes at her when she does not respond. She stands up and looks right at me.

"I would watch what you say human, there is no one coming to rescue you."

"I don't need anyone to protect me, now you on the other hand, you might."

"Why you little bitch."

I collect some of my miko powers into my hand and form a ball. When Athena jumps at me I send the ball straight at her.

I dart my eyes around the room, trying to find a place that is safe. I jump off of the bed and try to make it into the middle of the room before she can get up.

"Give it up Athena, hand over your amulet to me." I say in a cold tone that can rival Sesshoumaru's.

"Not on your life,Sesshoumaru dosen't deserve a human bitch like you. I am his mate." Athena says ruffly, sending a glare my way as she struggles to get up right.

"Your no mate to him when you tried to kill Rin. I don't blame him one bit for killing you."

"You know nothing of what happened."

"On the contrary I do, it's pretty bad when your own father even hates you."

"Shut the hell up you little bitch."

"I don't have to do one damn thing you tell me."

I can tell by the fire in her eyes that I am pissing her off, I don't really care, she has my mate to be and I will do everything and anything, including killing her to get him back.

I can feel Momeko's and Cogen's auras heading towards me room. I let a smirk come on my face, with the carrier in place she can not sense anyone coming.

"What the hell are you smirking at?" She yells.

"Hn."

As soon as they arrive at the door I open the barrier just as they open the door and let them walk into the room and I quickly close the barrier.

To say that Athena was shocked was a understatement. She recovers and glares at her father.

"What are you going here?" She says, hate filling her voice.

"You know bloody hell why, you will realise Sesshoumaru from your amulet immediately." He says, letting a growl slip out.

"Who says I have to obay you, you let Sesshoumaru kill me and didn't do a damn thing about it."

"What you did was wrong Athena, you needed to be punished."

"Well sorry to disappoint you old man but I am back, this time with a vengeance."

"You know very well that you can not compete with me."

"Not with you maybe."

Her eyes turn towards me. I do not visibly fling but on the inside I am thinking. _' If looks could kill I would of been dead a long time ago.'_

I need to think of a way to get that amulet away from Athena to free Sesshoumaru, but suddenly an idea pops into my head, instead of getting it, I could just shudder it with my miko powers.

With my mind made up I pull some of my miko powers into my right hand, I aim it on Athena's amulet, with one quick move my powers go straight towards it.

It hits and shatters the amulet into pieces, a bright white light envelops the whole room, making me bring my arm up to cover my eyes from it.

Within minutes the light dies down and I remove my arm from my face, to my excitement Sesshoumaru is laying there.

Athena has been knocked unconscious but Cogen and Momeko are just recovering from the shock. My barrier drops as I run over to Sesshoumaru, I kneel down at his side and take his hand into mine.

I see the slight rise of his chest, telling me that he's alive. I see he's out cold, but it looks like he might be hurt. Cogen walks past me to Athena, he picks her up and says he's taking her to the dungeons. Momeko comes over to me and I look up into his eyes with a pleading look on my face.

"Momeko." I say, only able to get that out.

"Its alright my lady, I will take Lord Sesshoumaru over to the infirmary, you may come with me if you desire." Momeko says.

"Okay."

Momeko carefully lifts Sesshoumaru up off of the floor, I stand and follow Momeko out of the room. I try to at first hold my tears back, not wanting to give the impression that I am weak.

There are so many emotions running through my body, fear, hate, happiness, I can't stick to one.

I follow Momeko to where the medical wing is, he takes Sesshoumaru into a room and goes over and lays him down on the bed.

"Rosemary." He yells.

A beautiful aging demoness appears out of no where. She looks right down at Sesshoumaru and a sad smile envelops her face and my gut wrenchs at it because something could really be wrong with Sesshoumaru.

"Momeko what happened to Lord Sesshoumaru?"

With one breath he explains to her what happened, I feel something hot running down my face, I bring my hand up and wipe it off and look down at my hand, tears. Rosemary turns her head towards me.

"It's good to finally meet you Lady Kagome." She says.

"You as well Rosemary-sama." I say.

"Please no titles my lady. Now would yourself and Momeko please excuse yourselves while I check Lord Sesshoumaru out."

"Of course."

Momeko takes my hand, he leads me out of the room into the hall. Within a few minutes Rin, Cogen and Rosalita come into the hall.

Rin runs over to me, I kneel down, she runs right into my arms crying historically. I wrap my arms around her and lift her up and set her on my hip, I smooth her hair out as she crys on my shoulder.

I hear Jaken grumbling coming up the hall, I swear if he says one thing out of line I think I could purify him then send him down to the dungeons to share a cell with Athena.

I watch as the toad comes into view. Rosalita is hugging Momeko and Jaken's gases goes right to them, I forgot that no one probably informed the poor little toad about them.

I let a small zap of my miko powers out, just enough to zap him. He glares at me but for once is smart enough to not open that fly trap of a mouth.

"Kagome." I turn my head to look at Cogen.

"Yes."

"He will be okay, when Athena trapped him in side of her amulet she drained all of his powers from him, which is probably why he is like this now."

"There is no way that she could of did something else?"

"I don't really know."

I look down at Rin and notice that she has fallen asleep in my arms, I smile down at her, she must be very tired for her to fall asleep. I see Momeko look at her with a sweet smile on his face.

"Rin must be really tired." He says in a soft voice.

"I know, I think she has really missed Sesshoumaru."

"I do to, she never leaves Sesshoumaru and having him gone has really hurt her."

"Yes."

We all stand there talking for a while, the door opens and Rosemary come out and we all turn towards her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is resting right now, he should wake up soon. His energy has been drained and it will take a few days with a lot of rest till he regains it all." She says.

"Thats great." I say.

I walk past Rosemary and into the room, I go over to the seat beside Sesshoumaru's bed. I lift Rin around and set down, I lay her in my lap. I look at Sesshoumaru and smile. I close my eyes, I lay my head down on Rin's head and I settle in my chair for a sound sleep.

**Hi everyone, Okay this story is officially open, I worked really hard on this chapter and I hope you have enjoyed reading it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Next Morning**

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I grown, after days of being in a slumber in Athena's amulet, I am finally waking up. I slowly open my eyes up, I look around the room I am in my infirmary at my castle.

At first my visions a little blurry but it clears. I turn my head to the side and find Kagome setting in a chair sound asleep with a sleeping Rin in her lap. I try to smile but I am completely drained of all of my energy.

I hear footsteps entering the room but before I can turn my head to see who my healer Rosemary comes to stand beside my bed.

"I see that you have awoken Lord Sesshoumaru." Se says with a smile.

"Why wouldn't I be." I say.

"Athena drained all of your strength, I was not quit sure how long you were going to be asleep."

"I am not that weak."

I try to prove my point that I am not weak by setting up but Rosemary places her hands on my chest and pushes me back down on the bed.

"It's time to stop trying to prove how stubborn you are Lord Sesshoumaru and take time to heal." She says.

I move my head to look at Kagome and Rin, knowing the way they both are that they were worried sick when I disappeared. Rosemary looks from me to them and a smile appears on her face.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome and young Rin have stayed by your side all day and night. You need to regain your strength."

"Hn."

"I will leave you be and come back to check on you later."

I do not respond as she leaves my side and heads out of the room, returning it to a quiet room with only the sounds of Kagome and Rin's slight breathing.

I watch for a while longer until I hear Kagome's heart rate speed up and she starts to stir. Her eyes open slowly and are focused right on me, a wide smile covers her features.

"Thank god your awake Sesshoumaru, Rosemary didn't know how long you would be asleep." She says, relief making itself known in her voice.

"Where is Athena at?" I ask.

"She's locked in the dungeon with guards watching her."

"What about the locket?"

"It's destroyed, I shattered it with a arrow, that's how I freed you from it."

Even though Rosemary told me no I use my hands and push myself up into a sitting position and motion for Kagome to join me. She holds Rin as she stands up, she places Rin down into the chair, she comes over and sets beside me, making the bed tip.

"I hope you understand why I left you the note." I say slowly, not quit sure what her answer might be.

" I do." She says just above a whisper.

"Did Athena attack you?"

"She appeared in our room yesterday and started to attack me but she did not get far because I used my miko powers against her then Momeko and Cogen came in."

"Good."

She smiles, she lays down and lays her head down onto my chest and I wrap a arm around her waist and hold her there.

"I am just really happy your here and okay." She says.

"I am happy to be here." I say.

"I need to tell you something about Momeko."

"What?"

"He is involved with a human woman named Rosalita, don't be mad I gave him permission because she is very beautiful and sweet."

"I would not even try, Momeko deserves to be happy, I am happy, why can't he."

She lifts her head up and looks up at me with a smile on her face. "I am happy you agree."

"Hn."

She lays her head back down and she starts to trace circles on the back of my hand. I look over at Rin when I hear her breathing speed up. I watch her open her eyes and they come right to me and a smile spreads over her face.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, your awake." She says.

She jumps out of the chair and onto the bed, she crawls around Kagome and sits at my side. I place on her head and run it through her hair.

"Did you behave for Kagome?" I ask.

"Yes I did fat... I mean Lord Sesshoumaru."

I know what she was going to day before she caught herself.

"What were you going to say Rin." I ask, just to make sure I was right.

" I was going to say Father." She says, her head falls down in embarrassment.

"Rin if you would like to call me Father you can."

Her head snaps up and her face is lit up. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you father."

She jumps and wraps her arms around my neck, hugging me. Once she stops she sets down beside me.

"Rin could you go get Momeko, Rosalita and Cogen and bring them here." Kagome says.

"Of course." Rin says.

She crawls off the bed and runs out of the room. Kagome surprises my by setting up then straddling my waist with a wicked smile on her face.

"What are you doing Kagome." I ask.

She leans forward and places her lips over mine, I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her back. She kisses down to my throat then down to my chest. I watch her through half lidded eyes.

"Kagome..." I growl.

She looks up at me with that same wicked smile on her face. I place my hands on her face and pull it down and capture her lips in a passionate kiss, I feel Momeko's and Cogens' auras heading here, but I do not stop.

**Hi everyone, I worked really hard on this chapter. I really hope you all enjoyed reading it. Please review and tell me what you though of it.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Momeko's POV**

We head towards the infirmary where young Rin has informed us that Lord Sesshoumaru has woken up. I watch her as she skips ahead of Cogen, Roselita and I, I am happy you see here this way once again.

We follow her into the infirmary but what we find makes us all gasp and I instantly cover Rin's eyes. Lady Kagome is straddling Lord Sesshoumaru's waist and they are to caught up in their kiss to realise that we are all standing here.

"Um.. Lord Sesshoumaru." I say.

The pull back, Kagome in shock but Sesshoumaru as calm as ever, Kagome crawls of his lap and stands at his side and I uncover Rin's eyes and she rushes over to Kagome.

"Hello." Sesshoumaru says.

His eyes go strait to Roselita and she keeps her ground like I told her to do. "You must be Roselita." He says.

"Yes I am Lord Sesshoumaru." She says sweetly and bows to him.

"I am happy that you have finally found your self woman that loves you as much as you love her, Momeko."

"Thank you Sesshoumaru."

"Hn."

Cogen steps up and bows his head. "I am sorry for what Athena did Sesshoumaru." He says.

"Cogen you know that it is not your fault, she wanted revenge and she got what she deserved." Sesshoumaru says.

"I know."

"She needs to be taken care of, Naraku brought her back to life so he plans to use her for something."

**Kagome's POV**

I listen as Sesshoumaru talks to them, what catches my attention is the fact that Naraku brought Athena back to life. I do not feel the power of a jewel shard coming from her, which means h brought her back to life like Kikyou was, but who's soul did he use to do it.

After a while they leave so Sesshoumaru can get some more rest even though they know and I know that he will not. Rin stands there at the foot of the bed watching us with such intense that its hard to believe a child so small has that in her. I smile at her and say in a sweet tone.

"Rin could you please leave your father an I alone for a while."

"Why?"

"We have some adult stuff to talk over sweetie."

"Okay, I will go see what Roselita is doing."

"Okay sweetie."

She smiles at the both of us then turns around and skips out of the room leaving us alone. I let the sly smirk come onto my face that I have been holding back for a while.

I set up and crawl over and straddle his lap as his arms wrap around my waist to hold me there. I lean down and capture his lips as I place my hands on his chest to hold me up.

He kisses me back with passion as his hands slide down my sides to rest on my thighs and I let out a small moan. He takes that to slip his tongue into my mouth and then battles with my tongue.

I eventually win and I can feel his erection on my thigh as I straddle him an my face slowly starts to go red. He pulls his lips away and attachs them to my neck where he kisses me, I let a moan out an lean my head back in pleasure.

**Lemon**

His hands slide under my kimono and inside my inner thigh and places a hand on my wet panties. I moan as he rips my panties off and slides a finger into my wet core, I moan and move my hips to try and get him further inside of me but he moves his free hand to my hip to hold me still.

He slowly slides his finger out of me and slides it in, its very hard for me to keep my body still as he moves his finger in and out in a slow motion.

Soon another finger joins the first as Sesshoumaru slowly torchers me with his slow motions. I can feel the beginnings of my first orgasm building in the put of my stomach.

Within a few more minutes of Sesshoumaru sliding his fingers in and out I have my first orgasm and I lay my head onto Sesshoumaru's shoulder as I ride out my high.

Once I can think Sesshoumaru slides his fingers out and brings them up to his lips where he cleans all of my juices off. In the blink of an eye I find myself laying under Sesshoumaru as he stairs intently down at me with lust filling his eyes.

He tears my kimono open and I do the same to his clothes and he leans down and takes my breast unto his mouth and starts sucking on it, making me moan his name.

He then does the same to its twin as he slowly slides his pulsing erection into my hot core. He slowly starts to move in and out of me at a slow pace until I meet his thrusts, forcing him to pick up his pace.

I wrap my arms around his waist, making him do deeper inside and I hear him let out a grown. He leans down and captures my lips in a kiss and I can feel another orgasm starting and I run my hands down his back.

Within seconds my orgasm comes at the same time Sesshoumaru comes as well and we both hold on together while we ride out our highs. Once we come down we lay in bed panting trying to regain our breath, once our breathing returns to normal I look Sesshoumaru in the eyes and smile.

**End Lemon**

"Oh Sesshoumaru." I say in a tired voice.

"Hn,"

He wraps his arms around my waist and holds me against his side, I snuggle against him and close my eyes, I feel myself going out slowly and within minutes I am asleep.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I listen as Kagome's breathing slows down and she falls asleep, I look down at the smile on her face and I can not help but let a smile come onto my face. I move a stray piece of hair out of her face and tuck it behind her ear.

Never did I ever think that I would ever love Kagome like I do right now, but I do. I know that our healer will be back soon and I do not want her to find us both like this.

I slowly wrap a blanket around both of us and hold Kagome against me. I use my demonic speed to make it from the infirmary to our room within 5 seconds. I gently lay Kagome down on our bed and lay down beside her, I pull the covers over us, I lay my head down and soon am asleep.

**Next Day**

**Kagome's POV**

I feel the sun shinning in on my face and I slowly open my eyes. I look around the room and find us in our room which the servants kindly cleaned up for us. I turn over and look at Sesshoumaru who is still sleeping an I smile at him before cuddling into his chest and closing my eyes.

I listen to his slow heart beat and within a few minutes his heart beat starts to speed up, talling me he is starting to wake up. I stay still ahainst him until I feel his soft lips on my neck a he kisses it, sending a shiver of pleasure down my spine.

"Good morning, Kagome." He says in a silk voice.

I smile before speaking. " Good morning Sesshoumaru."

I move my head bak and look into his eyes as s mile appears on his face. "Did you sleep well my dear." He asks me.

"Yes I did, better then I have in a while." I say sweetly.

"Good."

He leans over and places a soft kiss on my forehead, then he captures my lips in a kiss, I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back, his arms wrap around my waist and pulls me on top of his chest an his hands slide down my back on to my butt where then I can feel him smirking against my lips.

I pull back and smile at him. "Sesshoumaru if we keep this up we will not be getting out of bed any time soon." I say out of breath.

"Who says we have to get out of bed?" He says while a smirk comes onto his face.

"Well one thing I am hungry and if we are not at breakfast Rin will come looking for us and I don't want her finding us like this."

"Hn."

He sets up, making me straddle his lap, I climb off of his lap and watch him as he climbs out of bed. I watch as he walks across our room and into our bathroom, I throw the covers off and stand up.

I stretch and lean down and grab Sesshoumaru's shirt and pull it on, with it on me It looks like a mini dress not a shirt. I walk over into the bathroom and peak inside and find Sesshoumaru already soaking in our private hot spring.

I smrik and step into our bathroom and walk over to the hot spring, I take his shirt off and let it drop to the floor beside me and I step down into the spring.

Sesshoumaru turns to look at me, I smirk at him and I make my way over to him and wrap my arms around his neck and lean up and capture his lips in a soft kiss. He wraps his around my waist and pulls me against his body.

Within a few minutes we pull apart for some much needed air and I lay my head against his chest as I try to catch my breath.

Sesshoumaru pulls back and goes to the side of the spring where he grabs a bottle of soap and squeezes some onto his hand before setting the bottle down.

He comes back over to me and starts to wash my body. I duck underwater and rinse the soap off. We both finish bathing and get out and head out of our bathroom to our wardrobe and I pick out a clean kimono. Once we both are dressed we head down to the dinning room to eat breakfast.

**Hi everyone, its been a long time since i updated this fic and I hope this chapter was well worth the wait cause I worked really hard on it. Please review and tell me how I did!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**2 Months Later**

**Kagome's POV**

Life has flown by very fast in the past two months, Sesshoumaru has gotten full healed, Athena was sentenced to death, Jaken was sent to work for Cogen, Momeko and Rosalita have mated and Sesshoumaru gave them their own hall but by far the best news of all is that three weeks ago I found out I am pregnant.

I snap out of my thoughts and look back out into the gardens as Shippo and Rin run around. We went and retrieved Shippo a week after Sesshoumaru awoke and we are so happy that he is here living with us.

I feel two strong arms wrap around my wait and Sesshoumaru starts kissing my neck. "What are you thinking about my dear." He says into my ear.

"Nothing much darling." I say as one hand slides to my flat stomach.

I still cannot believe that in not so many months we are going to be parents. I can envision Sesshoumaru right now holding our baby and protecting it with his life.

"Sesshoumaru are you excited to become a father?" I ask him.

I turn my head around and look up at him and he looks down at me. "Yes I am ready Kagome. Especially when I get to share it with you." He says.

He leans down and captures my lips, I turn around in his arms and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. We pull back after a few minutes for air. "I will go gather Rin and Shippo and we will meet you at the dinning hall for lunch." He says.

"Okay."

I lean up and kiss him on the cheek, I get out of his arms as he steps past me and jumps off of the balcony and down into the garden. I walk into our room then out into the hall and I head down to the main hall, withing minutes I walk into the main hall just as Sesshoumaru, Shippo and Rin come walking in from the garden.

The four of us walk into the dinning hall and take our seats, the servants come out of the kitchen with plates in their hands, they come over and place the plates down in front of us, bow and leave us to eat. I pick up my chop sticks and start to eat my rice which is very good.

My one hand travels down to the small bump on my tummy. I am so thrilled that Sesshoumaru is excited about having a pup. I read up in a book from the library that half demons are born sooner then a human baby. A human baby takes nine months where a half demon is six months and a full demon is four months.

I am suprised that I already have a bump though, cause I am only three weeks along. I plan to go see our healer today since she told me she wants to check me and the pup often to make sure we are both doing good.

I quickly finish my large meal and stand up, Sesshoumaru stands up as well and we both walk out of the dinning hall and into the main hall, he takes my hand and we start walking towards the northern win where the healers room is. Hl way there Sesshoumaru stop us and turns me towards him. I look up into his eyes trying to figure out why he stopped us.

"My dear I was going to go with you but I am going to let you go by yourself, I need to go out and check the western lands for nuisance demons." He says calmly.

"Okay hun, be safe." I say.

"Aren't I always."

He smirks down at me, he leans down and captures my lips in a quick kiss. He pulls back, he lets go of my hand and walks back the way we just came. I watch his back as he walks away and is soon gone, I roll my eyes and turn around and continue on my way to the infirmary. I make it there in a few minutes and walk into it. Our nurse is there and she directs me over to the bed where I lay down and open my kimono up. She kneels down beside me with smile on her face.

"Okay Lady Kagome I am going to check you and the pup so please relax." She says.

"Okay." I close my eyes and will my body to relax as she starts to check me.

**Hello everyone! Okay first off I have found a beta for this story and she is working on it as we speak and should have it edited soon! Please leave a review!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**20 Minutes Later**

I laid there for 20 minutes as our healer check our pup to make sure everything is going good. She moves away from me to go wash her hands. "You may get up Lady Kagome." She says in a soft voice.

"Okay." I say."

I swing my legs around and off the bed and stand up, I grab both sides of my kimono and pull them around and pull my oba around and tie it to keep my kimono in place. Once she finishes washing her hands she comes over to me with a smile on her face. I smile back. "How is our baby?" I ask.

"The baby is good Lady Kagome, it is growing well." She says

I smile and can not help but let out a sigh of relied in the fact that our baby is okay. I look up at her. "Thank you very much." I say in a sweet voice.

"You are very welcome Lady Kagome, now I need to see you in another week so that I may check the growth of the baby. As you may already know demon babys grow faster then human babys."

"Yes I do, would you happen to maybe guess on when this baby could be born?"

"Well Lady Kagome my guess being since its May that this baby should be born in atleast the en of October or begining of November at the latest."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

She bows to me then I head across the room and walk out the door and into the hall. I make my way the way I came and head down the stairs towards the main hall. I need to check and see how Rin and Shippo are doing, I use my miko powers to detect Shippo's aura and I follow it right through the main hall and through a smaller door out into the gardens.

I walk throught the gardens and I start to hear children laughing so I follow it and soon stumble upon Rin and Shippo playing near the koi pond. I stop and stnad still and just watch them, one of my hands wonders to my stomach and I can't help but think that soon one day this baby will be out playing with them.

After a few minutes of standing there they both spot me and come running towards me with smiles on their faces. I smile and they both soon slam into me and I wrap my arms around the both of them, they look up at me with smiles on their faces. "When did you get here Mother?" They both ask.

"Just a few minutes ago, it seems like you two were having a lot of fun out here." I say with a little laughter in my voice.

"We were, we seen Father leave the castle a while ago. Why did he leave?" Rin asks as she tilts her head.

"He went to make a round of the western lands to make sure everything is going fine."

"When will he be back?"

"I am not sure when he will be back but it will probably be very late at night."

"We are going to wait up for him. There is something we want to tell him."

"You will both go to bed when it is time and you can tell him in the morning."

"But Mother." They both say in a wine and look up at me.

I stare down at them and say in a stearn voice. "Not buts you will tell him in the morning what it is and that is final."

"Yes Mother."They say and bow their heads.

"Now you two go back to playing, I am going inside."

"Yes."

The let go of my legs and run off into the garden once again, I turn around and head towards the castle, I maybe shouldn't of been that strict on them like that but I know that by the time Sesshoumaru gets home it could be midnight or later and if I let the two of them stay up they would be sleeping the day away tomorrow.

I walk through the doors and into the main hall of the castle, there are servants running around trying to get the rest of their duties done before the end of the day. I shake my head and head back on the main hall and then turn right and head back another hall. I head towards Sesshoumaru's study, I want to get book out of his library to read it.

I soon make it to his study door, I slide it open and step in and head right over to his small personal library. I start looking through it for something interesting, I soon find one that gets me interested, its about japan and about the Inu Youkai. I pull it out and head out of Sesshoumaru's study and head up towards our room.

I make it there soon enough and I head over to our bed, I climb up in bed and lean back against the head bord. I get compy and open my book up, I start on the first page and get into the story.

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for not updating in forever but life has been very very busy! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	14. Authors Note

Help

Hi everyone!

I am sorry for not updating for a while, I know I said I would update all the time but life has gotten busy but thats not why I am writting this. I have lost my ideas for my storys so I need ur help to give me ideas. I would very much appriciate it if you all would take some time to give me some ideas for the storys so I can write new chapters. Leave them in a review or send them to me in a PM. Thanks in adviance to anyone who does it!

Your Author

KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun


End file.
